sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Palpatine
Palpatine war Senator des Planeten Naboo, Oberster Kanzler der Republik und später Imperator des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums. Sein unaufhaltsamer Aufstieg zur Macht, die damit verbundene Zerschlagung der Galaktischen Republik und die Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens führte die Galaxis in eine jahrzehntelange Dunkelheit. Tatsächlich profitierte Palpatine von politischen Umwälzungen, die er selbst inszenierte. Er war auch ein Dunkler Lord der Sith Namens Darth Sidious, was aber kaum jemand wusste. Seine meisterhafte Kunst der Manipulation und seine beeindruckende Geduld ließen ihn zu einem der mächtigsten Sith aller Zeiten werden, deren Künste er sich bereits in jungen Jahren aneignete und lange Zeit geheim hielt. Seine zweite Identität als Darth Sidious konnte er selbst vor den Jedi, mit denen er jahrelang zusammenarbeitete, verbergen. Biographie Frühe Jahre 200px|thumb|left|Darth Sidious trainiert unter [[Darth Plagueis]] Im Jahr 82 VSY wurde Palpatine in Theed, der Hauptstadt von Naboo, geboren. Von seiner Familie ist nichts bekannt. Man weiß nur nicht, ob seine Herkunftsangaben der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ob er die falschen angegeben hat, um seinen Ruf als Politiker zu verbessern. Damals erregte er in der Öffentlichkeit nur wenig Aufsehen und führte ein ganz normales und unauffälliges Leben. Ab einem Alter von 18 Jahren fing er damit an, die Kulturen anderer Systeme zu studieren. Diese Studien wurden häufig als Lernstoff der Naboo genutzt und so machte sich Palpatine in seinem Umfeld als sehr guter und fleißiger Theoretiker einen Namen. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, wann er anfing sich für die dunkle Seite der Macht zu interessieren und sie zu erforschen. Aus Zufall wurde er von dem Dunklen Lord der Sith Darth Plagueis entdeckt, der der erste Sith seit 900 Jahren war und einen Schüler suchte, entdeckt. Als er Palpatines geschicklichkeit mit der Macht spürte, machte er ihn zu seinem neuen Schüler. Durch ihn lernte er unter dem Namen Darth Sidious die Künste und Privilegien der dunklen Seite der Macht kennen. Plagueis lehrte ihm alles was er wusste. Als er mit ihm fertig war suchte er einen neuen und besseren Schüler. Als Sidious das mitbekam, fürchtete er, dass er unwichtig werden könnte und ermordete seinen Meister im Schlaf, da er ihn im Kampf nicht hätte besiegen können. So wurde er der neue und einzige Dunkle Lord der Sith, der die Vernichting aller Jedi plante. Als er einen Plan schmiedete, mit dem er die Galaxis unter seine Herrschaft bringen konnte, war er noch um die 30 Jahre alt. Die Umsetzumg würde jedoch Jahrzehnte dauern. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an lebte er wieder unter dem Namen Palpatine. Er kannte nicht nur die Kulturen seines Heimatplaneten, sondern auch die Lebensweise und Politik der gesamten Galaxis. Diese Aufgeschlossenheit brachte ihm nicht nur ein vielschichtiges Wissen ein, sondern auch Sympathiepunkte von den Naboo. Galaktische Republik Senator von Naboo 200px|thumb|Palpatine als Senator von Naboo Sein Interesse an der Politik war so groß, dass er ein politisches Amt einnehmen wollte. Wegen seiner geringen Popularität verlor er zunächst jede Wahl an der er teilnahm. Dank seiner freundlichen und fairen Personalität wurde er bei den Polotikern und bei dem Volk sehr gemocht und respektiert. Palpatine ließ sich als Kandidat für die Wahl des Senators von Naboo und und 30 weiteren Planeten im äußeren Rand der Galaxis aufstellen. Seine Erfahrenheit aus den verlorenen Wahlen und seine errungene Beliebtheit, ließen ihn zu einem Favoriten werden und so ging Palpatine siegreich aus der Wahl hervor. Sein souveränes Auftreten wurde von den kultivierten Naboo sehr geschätzt. Bei seinen ersten Sitzungen im Galaktischen Senat beeindruckte er die kritischen Stimmen die an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelten. Palpatines autoritärer, ausgeglichener und reservierter Charakter fand unter den anderen Senatoren viel Zuspruch. Palpatine war nicht damit zufrieden, dass die Planeten und Systeme des äußeren Randes vom Senat vernachlässigt und ausgeschlossen wurden und setzte sich für ihre Rechte ein. Er hatte die Fähigkeit, die beiden Seiten eines Konfliktes objektiv zu betrachten und eine gerechte Lösung zu finden. Diese machte ihn zu einem der wichtigsten und anerkanntesten Senatoren. Obersten Kanzler 200px|thumb|left|[[Darth Maul]] Zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo wollte der Vorsitzende Kanzler Finis Valorum den Naboo nicht helfen, weshalb die Königin Padmé Amidala einen Misstrauensantrag an ihn stellte. Schließlich wurde er abgewählt. Zur Wahl des neuen Kanzlers waren drei Personen zur Verfügung, unter ihnen Palpatine. Zur gleichen Zeit Leitete er die Blockade von Naboo als Darth Sidious mit seinem Schüler, Darth Maul. Als er ihn auf die Mission schickte, die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, die eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellten, töten. Nach einem langen Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert wurden die drei Machtnutzer von Schleusen getrennt. Als sie sich wieder öffneten, hatte nur noch Qui-Gon Jinn Zeit, aus diesem Gang zu kommen und Obi-Wan Kenobi war immernoch getrennt. Nun war Qui-Gon alleine Darth Maul und seinem doppelten Lichtschwert ausgefallen und Darth Maul tötete ihn. Als Obi-Wan frei war tötete er jedoch Darth Maul. Nun war Sidious wieder der einzige Sith in der Galaxis. Als Palpatine gewann er die Wahlen des Kanzlers und wurde somit der mächtigste Mann der Galaxis. Als Darth Sidious nahm er den dunklen Jedi Count Dooku als neuen Schüler an und nannte ihn Darth Tyranus.Mit ihm gründete er eine Separatisten-Armee und wurde ihr Leiter, um die Klonkriege einzuleuten. Als Palpatine fing er einen Krieg gegen die Separatisten, die von Darth Tyranus geleitet wurden, an. Die Klonkriege hatten begonnen. Er ließ sich vom Senat jede Menge Sondervollmachten einräumen und schickte die neue Klon-Armee der Republik in den Krieg. Gefangennahme durch General Grievous 200px|thumb|General Grievous Als Darth Sidious gab er dem Droiden-General Grievous der Separatisten und seinem Schüler Tyranus den Auftrag, Kanzler Palpatine gefangen zu nehmen. Trotz der Bewachung schafften sie es, Palpatine zu fangen. Der Jedi-Rat gab den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, zu dem Palpatine ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hatte, die Mission, den Kanzler zu befreien, der an Bord des Schiffes Invisible Hand gefangen war. Als die Jedi dorthin kamen und ihren Kanzler fanden, griff sie von Hinten Darth Tyranus an und führte einen Lichtschwert-Kampf mit ihnen. Als erstes besiegte Tyranus Obi-Wan Kenobi, indem er ihn mit der Macht gegen die Wand warf und einen Balkon auf ihn warf. Dann schaffte es Anakin Skywalker, den Sith-Lord zu besiegen, indem er ihm die Hände abschnitt. Auf Befehl von Palpatine enthauptete er ihn anschließend, obwohl es gegen den Jedi-Kodex war, einen Kampfunfähigen zu töten. Als sie weggehen wollten riet Palpatine Anakin, Obi-Wan zurückzulassen und alleine wegzulaufen. Doch Anakin hörte nicht auf seinen Freund und nahm den verletzten Obi-Wan auf dem Rücken mit. Da draußen die Klonkriege tobten, wurde das Schiff bombardiert und fing an zu brennen. General Grievous flüchtete und ließ das Schiff zurück, als Palpatine und die Jedi es ins Cockpit schafften. Sie konnten es noch ein Bisschen steuern, bis die Invisible Hand brennend auf Coruscant stürzte. Der Kanzler war wieder in Sicherheit. die Verführung Anakin Skywalkers 250px|thumb|left|Darth Sidious' Gesicht wurde durch die Machtblitze die ihn trafen verunstaltet Seit Palpatine Oberster Kanzler geworden war, baute er mit der Zeit eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zum Jedi Anakin Skywalker auf. Wenn sie Unterhaltungen führten redete Palpatine oft von der Dunklen Seite der Macht, da er vorhatte, Anakin zu seinem neuen Schüler zu machen. Der Jedi-Rat traute Palpatine jedoch nicht richtig, weshalb sie Skywalker darum baten, den Kanzler auszuspionieren um hinter seine Pläne zu kommen. Anakin weigerte sich jedoch und der Zorn in ihm wuchs immer mehr. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch Alpträume, in denen seine heimliche schwangere Frau Pádme Naberrie bei der Geburt des Kindes starb. Als Palpatine das erfuhr, nutze er es sofort aus. Bei einem Treffen erzählte er ihm die "Legende" von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen, der Menschen vom sterben abhalten und mit den Midi-Chlorianern Leben erschaffen konnte. Anakin weigerte sich, Palpatine auszuspionieren und war sehr geärgert, weil er in Jedi-Rat aufgenommen, aber nicht zum Jedi-Meister ernannt worden war. 250px|thumb|[[Darth Vader, Sidious' neuer Schüler]] Schließlich offenbarte Palpatine Anakin seine wahre Identität als Darth Sidious und bot ihm an, ihn zu seinem Schüler zu nehmen und gemeinsam die Fähigkeit zu erlernen, Leben zu retten, die nur ein Sith haben konnte. Anakin konnte es nicht glauben, er war enttäuscht und entsätzt zugleich. Bevor Anakin verärgert den Raum verließ sagte ihm Palpatine, dass er es sich gut überlegen soll. Anakin berichtete sofort dem Jedi-Rat dass Palpatine der gesuchte Sith-Lord ist, woraufhin sich der Jedi Mace Windu zusammen mit vier anderen Jedi in Palpatines Büro auf Coruscant aufmachte, um den Kanzler unter Arrest zu setzen. Der bestätigte seine wahre Identität und stürzte sich auf die Jedi. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte er alle Jedi die mitgekommen waren rstochen oder enthauptet, bis auf Mace Windu. Er schaffte es den Sith-Lord zu besiegen, indem er das Panorama-Fenster mit dem Lichtschwert zerschmetterte und Sidious das Schwert wegschlug. Als Windu das Lichtschwert auf Darth Sidious richtete und ihn gefangen nehmen wollte kam Anakin Skywalker in den Raum. Sidious attakierte Mace Windu mit Machtblitzen, die er nur schwer mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren konnte. Er reflektierte sie zurück zum Sith-Lord, der dadurch verbrannt und schrecklich verunstaltet wurde. Als Sidious kurz vor dem sterben war, stoppte er wieder die Machtblitze und war nun wehrlos. Windu änderte nun seine Meinung und wollte ihn töten, da er zu gefährlich war, um am Leben gelassen zu werden. Anakin Skywalker war jedoch strikt dagegen. Als Mace Windu den entscheidenden Schlag machen wollte, lief Anakin auf ihn los und schnitt ihm die Hand mit dem Lichtschwert ab, das aus dem Fenster fiel. Nun wo Windu kampfunfähig war, schleuderte Sidious ihn mit Machtblitzen in die Tiefen Coruscants. Nun machte er Anakin erneut das Angebot, ihn zum Schüler zu machen und gemeinsam seine Frau vor dem Tod zu bewahren. diesmal nahm Skywalker es an und wurde der neue Schüler des Sith-Lords. Von nun an trug er den Namen Darth Vader. Vernichtung der Jedi Jetzt wo Darth Sidious einen neuen und sehr mächtigen Schüler hatte, gab er ihm den Auftrag, die Anführer der Separatisten und so viele Jedi wie möglich zu töten. Er gab auch der Klon-Armee der Republik die Order 66, die beinhaltet, alle Jedi zu vernichten. Darth Vader tötete die Separatisten und stellte sich auf dem Planeten Mustafar seinem ehemaligen Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi. In der Zwischenzeit musste sich Sidious dem Jedi-Meister Yoda stellen, mit dem er einen erbitterten Kampf im Senat führte. Er meinte, Darth Vader würde mächtiger als sie beide werden. Der Kampf wurde aber nicht beendet und Yoda konnte fliehen. Auf Mustafar kämpften immernoch Obi-Wan Kenobi und Darth Vader, doch Obi-Wan besiegte den neuen Sith und schnitt ihm beide Beine und einen Arm ab. Als seine Kleidung Feuer fing hielt Obi-Wan seinen Tod für sicher und ließ ihn zurück. Später fand Darth Sidious ihn und konnte sein Leben noch retten, indem er ihm eine schwarze, lebenserhaltende Rüstung anzog, die er nun für immer tragen musste. Die Klonarmee hatte inzwischen alle Jedi getötet, nur Yoda und Obi-Wan Kenobi konnten entkommen. Galaktisches Imperium Selbsternennung zum Imperator Während die Jedi ausgerottet wurden, rief Palpatine alle Senatoren zusammen, für einen wichtigen Anlass. Er sagte, dass die Jedi die Republik verraten hatten. Um weiterhin allegemine Sicherheit zu bewahren, gründete er das erste Galaktische Imperium, was die Senatoren mit donnerndem Applaus empfingen. Von nun an trat er nur noch als Darth Sidious mit seinen typischen Sith-Roben auf. Er wurde von nun an nur noch der Imperator genannt. Er ließ eine mächtige und gefährliche Raumstation Namens Todesstern errichten und machte Darth Vader und Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin für sie zuständig. Mit ihr löste er den Senat endgültig auf und herrschte nun diktatorisch die Galaxis. Doch eine kleine Gruppe von Rebellen unter der Leitung von Leia Organa kam hinter die Pläne und schaffte es, den Todesstern zu zerstören, in dem sich Großmoff Tarkin aufhielt. Darth Vader konnte sich nur retten, weil er in einem TIE-Jäger war. Jagd auf Luke Skywalker 250px|thumb|left|Darth Sidious diskuttiert mit [[Darth Vader über das Schicksal Luke Skywalkers]] Als Darth Sidious und Darth Vader herausfanden, dass die Frau von Anakin Skywalker noch kurz vor ihrem Tod Zwillinge, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker, zur Welt brachte, hatte Sidious anfangs vor, Luke, der ein Jedi geworden war und eine Bedrohung darstellte, zu töten. Doch Darth Vader wollte seinen Sohn nicht umbringen und überredete seinen Meister, ihn statt dessen zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Sie entwickelten eine Maschine die Lebewesen einfrieren und wieder auftauen konnte, ohne sie zu töten, um Luke so zum Imperator zu bringen. Ihr Plan konnte jedoch nicht in die Tat umgesetzt werden, da Luke entkahm. Sidious gab aber nicht auf und schickte seine Rechte Hand, Mara Jade, nach Tatooine um ihn zu fangen. Sie verpasste ihn aber, und er reiste weg von dort. Inzwischen begann das Imperium mit dem Bau eines neuen Todessterns, der viel stärker als sein Vorgänger war. Er wurde von einem Schutzschild umgeben, das vom Waldmond Endor aus kontrolliert wurde. Die Gruppe von Rebellen, in der Luke Skywalker nun Mitglied war, fand dies heraus und ging auf den Waldmond, um das Schutzschild abzuschalten und eine weitere Gruppe wollte dann den Todesstern zerstören. Darth Vader spürte jedoch die Nähe Lukes und gin auf Endor, um ihn gefangenzunehmen. Luke hatte vor, Vader zur hellen Seite der Macht zu bekehren. Vader blieb jedoch loyal und brachte Luke zu Darth Sidious. Tod 200px|thumb|right|Darth Sidious fällt in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns Als Luke Skywalker bei ihm war sagte Sidious ihm, dass er auf den Angriff der Rebellen-Allianz vorbereitet war und sie sahen vom Fenster aus, wie die Imperialen die Flotte der Rebellen besiegten. Er wollte damit Lukes Zorn anregen. Er sagte ihm, er solle ihn nieder strecken und sein Weg zur dunklen Seite wäre damit beendet. Als Luke nach seinem Lichtschwert griff, um Sidious zu töten griff Darth Vader ihn an. Sie führten einen langen Kampf bis Luke schließlich dank seinem Zorn siegte und seinem Vater die Hand abschnitt. Dann kam Darth Sidious zu ihm und machte ihm das Angebot, die stelle Vaders an seiner Seite anzunehmen. Luke schlug das Angebot jedoch ab und warf sein Lichtschwert weg. Nun wollte der Imperator ihn nur noch umbringen und feuerte Machtblitze auf ihn. Vader konnte aber nicht mit ansehen wie sein Sohn starb und hob seinen Meister hoch und warf ihn in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns, wo er starb. Vader bekehrte sich zur hellen Seite und nahm seine lebenswichtige Maske ab, da er mit den Machtblitzen verbrannt wurde und sein Tod nicht mehr zu vermeiden war. Die Rebellen schafften es den Todesstern zu zerstören und Anakin Skywalker wurde nun eins mit der Macht. Wiedergeburt 10 NSY schaffte es Palpatine in einem Klon wiederzukehren, da er Jahre zuvor unzählige Klone angelegt hatte. Er versuchte Luke auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Da dieser merkte, wenn er Palpatine töten würde, dieser als andere Person wiederkehren würde, schloss er sich ihm an, mit der Absicht, diesen mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Luke ging immer stärker auf die dunkle Seite und merkte bald, dass er zu stark übergetreten war. Dank der Hilfe seiner Schwester konnte er dem Imperator entsagen und diesen von einem Machtfeld, das dieser produziert hatte, verschlingen lassen. Persönlichkeit Palpatine fiel wegen seiner unglaublichen Geduld und seiner sehr hohen Intelligenz auf. Schon als Jugendlicher interessierte er sich sehr für die Politik und als junger erwachsener war er schon Snator seines Heimatplaneten, Naboo. Dank dieser beiden Eigenschaften schaffte er es auch, ein Doppelleben, als Dunkler Lord der Sith und Oberster Kanzler der Republik, zu führen. Seine zweite Identität als Darth Sidious konnte er selbst vor den Jedi verbergen, die gegen die Sith kämpften und mit denen er jahrelang zusammenarbeitete, verbergen. Fähigkeiten Als Darth Sidious war er im Lichtschwertkampf sehr begabt und war einer der mächtigsten Sith aller Zeiten. Die einzige Person die ihn jemals im Zweikampf besiegen konnte war der Jedi Mace Windu, der als besonders mächtig bekannt war. Nicht einmal der Jedi-Meister Yoda hat ihn beim Kampf besiegen können. Statt mit dem Lichtschwert zu kämpfen zog er es jedoch vor, Machtblitze anzuwenden. Diese nutzte er zum Beispiel als Mace Windu ihm das Schwert weggeschlagen hatte und im Kampf gegen Meister Yoda, der wegen seiner jahrhunderte langen Erfahrung mit der Macht die Machtblitze mit bloßen Händen reflektieren konnte. Er nutzte sie auch um Luke Skywalker zu töten, als dieser sich nicht bekehren ließ. Jedi, die Darth Sidious tötete: *Kit Fisto *Saesee Tiin *Agen Kolar *Mace Windu Jedi, gegen die Darth Sidious kämpfte: *Yoda (beide haben vorzeitig den Kampf verlassen) *Mace Windu (Windu siegte, doch Sidious tötete ihn anschließend mit Machtblitzen) *Kit Fisto (Sidious besiegte Fisto bereits am Anfang des Kampfes) *Asesee Tiin (Sidious siegte sofort am Anfang) *Agen Kolar (Kolar wurde nach kurzer Zeit besiegt) Beziehungen als Senator / Kanzler Palpatine Mace Windu Mace Windu vertraute dem Kanzler nicht richtig. Er spürte, dass Palpatine irgendetwas schlechtes vorhatte und gab Anakin Skywalker den Auftrag, es herauszufinden, weil er ihn besser kannte. Als Anakin ihm berichtete, dass Palpatine der gesuchte Sith-Lord Darth Sidious ist, ging er mit vier Jedi nach Coruscant um ihn unter Arrest zu setzten, doch Sidious war viel mächtiger als er erwartet hatte. Anakin Skywalker Mit Anakin Skywalker baute Palpatine eine recht gute Beziehung auf und sie wurden eine Art Freunde. Palpatine hatte jedoch nur Interesse an Anakins Macht und versuchte ständig ihn langsam zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Er ernannte ihn auch zu seinem Vertreter im Jedi-Rat weil er wusste, dass die Jedi ihn nicht zum Meister machen würde. Das sollte seinen Zorn anregen. Als Palpatine erfuhr, dass Anakin Visionen vom Tod seiner Frau hatte erzählte er ihm die Legende von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen der Lebewesen vom Tod hindern konnte und mit den Midi-Chlorianern Leben erschaffen konnte. Als er ihm schließlich seine Identität als Sith offenbarte, war er Anakin erstmal enttäuscht und berichtete dem Jedi Mace Windu davon. Obi-Wan Kenobi Obi-Wan Kenobi war gegen die Freundschaft von Anakin Skywalker und Palpatine, doch er sagte es ihm nie. Wie die anderen Jedi des Rates vertraute er Palpatine nicht versuchte auch Anakin zu überreden, dass er Palpatine ausspionieren soll. Eine freundliche oder feindliche Beziehung zu Palpatine hatte Obi-Wan jedoch nie. Padmé Amidala Als er Senator von Naboo war hatte Palpatine eine gute Beziehung zu Königin Amidala, owohl sie es nicht gut fand, dass er mit dem Problem der Blockade anfangs nicht helfen wollte. Sie ließ sich aber stets von Palpatines Einflüsterungen leiten und wählte ihn zum Obersten Kanzler der Republik. Als Kanzler hatte er nur sehr wenig Kontakt zu Amidala. Jorus C'baoth Recht gut, da Jorus C'baoth Palpatines persönlicher Jedi-Berater zu seiner Zeit als Senator von Naboo war. Yoda Yoda vertraute Palpatine von Anfang an nicht, denn er konnte mit seinen Jedi-Fähigkeiten manchmal seine Gedanken lesen. Er war weder damit einverstanden, dass er zum Kanzler gewählt wurde, noch mit den Sondervollmachten die Palpatine vom Senat durch Jar Jar Binks bekam. Doch er ahnte nicht, dass er der gesuchte Darth Sidious war. Darth Tyranus Tyranus war der Schüler von Palpatine. Palpatine wurde auf Befehl von Darth Sidious von Tyranus und General Grievous gefangengenommen und auf Grievous' Schiff, die Inivisible Hand gebracht, wo Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi ihn retten sollten. als Darth Sidious Mace Windu Als Mace Windu erfuhr, dass Palpatine ein Sith war, ging er mit vier Jedi in sein Büro auf Coruscant, wo er den Kanzler unter Arrest setzen wollte. Dieser erwies sich aber mächtiger als erwartet und tötete die vier Jedi die Windu begleiteten schon am Anfang des Kampfes. Als Anakin eintroff schnitt er Windu die Hand ab, weil er Darth Sidious töten wollte und Sidious feuerte direkt Machtblitze auf Windu und schleuderte ihn aus dem Fenster. Weitere begegnungen hatte die beiden nie, aber ihr Verhältniss zu einander war schlecht. Anakin Skywalker / Darth Vader Als Anakin Skywalker erfuhr, dass Palpatine ein Sith ist, war er enttäuscht. Doch nach dem Tod Windus schloß er sich ihm an und wurde sein neuer Schüler unter dem Namen Darth Vader. Sidious vertraute Vader aber nict recht, da er wusste, dass Darth Vader Padmé Naberrie und Luke Skywalker das Angebot gemacht hatte, ihn zu schlagen und gemeinsam die Galaxis zu regieren. Schließlich schloß sich Vader jedoch wieder der hellen Seite der Macht an und tötete Sidious. Anakin Skywalker starb aber danach selbst, da sein ehemaliger Sith-Meister ihn mit Machtblitzen verbrannt hatte. Darth Plagueis Zu Darth Plagueis hatte Sidious ein gutes Verhältnis, als er sein Meister war und ihn unterrichtete. Als Sidious jedoch herausfand, dass sein Meister auf der Suche nach einem neuen Schüler war, tötete er ihn im Schlaf. Darth Maul Darth Maul war Sidious erster Schüler. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden war recht gut und Darth Sidious schickte Maul oft auf gefährliche und wichtige Missionen. Die letzte davon, die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn zu töten, überlebte er jedoch nicht. Yoda Mit Jedi-Meister Yoda führte Darth Sidious einen Kampf, bei dem jedoch keiner der beiden siegte. Mit der Macht beschleuderten sie sich gegenseitig mit Senat-Sitzen, die aneinander prallten und die beiden fielen. Im Jahr 4 NSY gab Yoda seinem Schüler Luke Skywalker den Auftrag, Darth Sidious und Darth Vader zu besiegen und somit auch den Frieden in der Galaxis zu gewährleisten. Diese Mission beendete Skywalker mit Erfolg. Darth Tyranus Darth Tyranus war Sidious zweiter Schüler. Als er sich nach dem Tod seines Schülers Qui-Gon Jinn vom Jedi-Orden abwand und ein dunkler Jedi wurde, machte Sidious ihn zu seinem Schüler. Nachdem Anakin Skywalker Tyranus in einem Kampf besiegte, gab Palpatine ihm den Befehl, den Sith zu töten, was Anakin auch tat. Deshalb wird angenommen, dass Sidious ihn nur ausnutzte. Mara Jade Mara Jade wurde die Hand des Imperators genannt und führte für ihn viele geheime Missionen aus. Die letzte war es, Luke Skywalker zu töten, was ihr auf Tatooine nicht gelang. Nach dem Tod ihres Meisters schwor sie sich, ihren letzten Befehl auszuführen und Skywalker zu töten. Es kam, dass sie sich mit Luke im Wald von Myrkr verlief und sich leicht mit ihm anfreundete. Sie führte aber ihre Mission doch noch aus, aber nicht indem sie Luke tötete, sondern seinen Klon Namens Luuke Skywalker, den der dunkle Jedi Joruus C'baoth auf Wayland erschuf, um ihn zur vernichtung des echten Lukes anzuwenden. Zur Zeit der Wiedergeburt Darth Sidious' ärgerte sie sich über ihn, da er statt ihr eine neue Hand hatte. Schließlich wurde sie eine Jedi und heiratete Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker war zur Imperialen Zeit die letzte Hoffnung der Jedi und somit versuchte Darth Sidious ihn im Jahr 4 NSY zur dunklen Seite zu bekehren. Als er scheiterte, versuchte er Luke mit Machtblitzen zu töten, was aber sein Vater, Darth Vader, nicht mit ansehen konnte. Er bekehrte sich zur hellen Seite und wurde wieder Anakin Skywalker und tötete Sidious. Zur Zeit der Wiedergeburt Sidious' ließ Luke sich von ihm bekehren um ihn schließlich mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Liebesbeziehungen Palpatine hatte bekanntlich nie Liebesbeziehungen zu jemandem. Er interessierte sich nur für Macht, nicht für Liebe. Die Imperiale Ysanne Isard gab aber nach Sidious Tod an, dass sie den Imperator liebte, doch höchstwahrscheinlich nur wegen seiner Macht. Zu Mara Jade hatte Darth Sidious eine sehr enge Beziehung, doch nur eine freundschaftliche. Er empfand nie Gefühle für jemanden, ausser für sich selbst. Ansprachen *Senator Palpatine des Naboo-Systems *''Seine Exzellenz'' Oberster Kanzler Palpatine der Galaktischen Republik *''Seine Imperiale Majestät'' Imperator Palpatine des Galaktischen Imperiums *Darth Sidious, Dunkler Lord der Sith oder Lord Sidious Zitate Filmographie *Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid *Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid *Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Darsteller: Ian Abercrombie *Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid *Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück; Darsteller: unbekannte alte Frau / Ian McDiarmid (Stimme) *Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid Hinter den Kulissen 200px|thumb|right|Darth Sidious kämpft mit [[Mace Windu]] *Darth Sidious kommt in den Filmen Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung, Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger, Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith, Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter vor. *Darth Sidious wird in allen Filmen, bis auf Episode V, von Ian McDiarmid dargestellt. In der Kinoversion von Episode V wird er von einer alten Frau dargestellt und von Clive Revill gesprochen. Die Augen der alten Frau wurden durch Schimpansen-Augen ersetzt und in der überarbeiteten Version von Episode V, die 2004 auf DVD erschien, wurde die Stimme von Clive Revill digital durch die von Ian McDiarmid ersetzt. *Darth Sidious Ausspruch "Ich bin der Senat" geht auf das Motto des Absolutismus zurück, welches König Ludwig XIV. von Frankreich dem Sonnenkönig zugeschrieben wird. L'État, c’est moi! – Der Staat, das bin ich! *Der Name Darth Sidious kommt wahrscheinlich von dem englischen Wort insidious, was soviel wie "heimtückisch" oder "hinterlistig" bedeutet. *Laut Lucas wurde durch das Einführen des Imperators in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Darth Vader als Hauptbösewicht entlastet. Dadurch, dass Palpatine über Vader steht, wird dieser verharmlost und als Opfer des Bösen dargestellt. Quellen 200px|thumb|Darth Sidious (mitte) mit den Sith-Lords [[Naga Sadow (links) und Darth Bane]] *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Imperium (Comic)'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Dunkles Imperium'' *''Die Dunkle Seite der Macht'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' Weblinks *[http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0000024/ der Imperator] auf IMDb (englisch) *[http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/palpatine/ Palpatine] auf StarWars.com (englisch) *[http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/darthsidious/ Darth Sidious] StarWars.com (englisch) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palpatine Palpatine] auf Wikipedia (englisch) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Palpatine Palpatine] auf Wookieepedia (englisch) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Exzellente Artikel